plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Imp-Throwing Gargantuar
}} 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie |trait = None |ability = When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious in a random lane. |flavor text = Seems like a better idea than a Gargantuar-Throwing Imp.}} Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 5 /5 . He does not have any traits, and his ability makes a Swabbie on a random lane every time he takes damage, unless all other lanes are occupied. Origins He is based on Gargantuar Pirate in Plants vs. Zombies 2. His ability is a reference to how Gargantuars throw Imps at half health. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribes:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When hurt:' Make a with Amphibious in a random lane. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Seems like a better idea than a Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Common * Imp-Throwing Gargantuar can now throw Swabbies on aquatic lanes. Update 1.4.14 *Design change: the Imp on his back has been changed from a normal to an Imp Commander without his hat and hook. Update 1.6.27 *Design change: The Imp on his back has now been changed to a Swabbie. *Ability now mentions that he throws Swabbies on random lanes. Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Update 1.16.10 *Sound effect change: Now uses Gargantuar-Throwing Imp's sound effects. *Sound effect change: Now uses his previous sound effects. Update 1.22.13 *Sound effects removed. Update 1.24.6 *Description change: Was originally More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. '' Strategies With This Gargantuar is a pretty average zombie for its brain cost. However, his ability to make Swabbies when hurt can be used to block the attack of an 'Anti-Hero' plant, a hard-hitting plant, or an 'Amphibious' plant, or just land 1 free damage on the plant or the plant hero. This can easily fill all lanes with Swabbies, making Zombot's Wrath and Bad Moon Rising a very good combination with this zombie. Unlife of the Party also goes great with Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Since this zombie is a Gargantuar zombie, Smashing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar can give the 'Frenzy/ Bullseye' trait. Additionally, he is also a pirate zombie, so Impfinity can use this with . Since the Swabbies made have very low stats, Valkyrie can be boosted greatly for each Swabbie destroyed. Because his ability only activates when he is hurt, you should try to keep the damage done to this zombie as low as possible. Healing or boosting Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's health can also be a good idea, but only Z-Mech and Electric Boogaloo can do this. You can also play this in Spikeweed Sector or Hot Lava to make a free Swabbie before combat. Impfinity can use this with Toxic Waste Imp and against high-health plants, as the 'Deadly' trait allows the Swabbies to destroy plants with one hit, provided they don't have the 'Armored' trait or are shielded. Just keep in mind that Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is not in the Imp tribe, but the Swabbies made are. Against Against Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, the fewer number of attacks needed to destroy him, the better. A plant with 5 or more strength or more can take him out easily in one hit. Instant-kill cards like and do not activate Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability, so it is useful as well. Transforming this zombie with or Transmogrify is also an option, though not the best sometimes. Gallery Trivia *Unlike his ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, he actually throws the Imps, rather than them being shot out of the cannon strapped on his back. This cannon is present on his card, but is not shown in-game. **Also on his card art, there is a regular on his back, despite the Imp having been redesigned to be a Swabbie. *In the tutorial, can use him despite not being a Crazy hero. *His description foreshadowed the addition of Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. See also *Hippity Hop Gargantuar Category:Pirate cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies